


(Un)Reality

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam jest zwykłym chłopakiem – dobrze się uczy, po szkole spędza czas w domu i nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co powinien na siebie założyć. Innymi słowy – Liam Payne jest po prostu szkolnym kujonem i naprawdę nie wie, jak to się stało, że Louis Tomlinson jest jego najlepszym kumplem. Nie przeszkadza mu to jednak w tym, by się w nim zakochać – nawet, jeśli nie wie, jak zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Reality

_Liam wchodzi do szkoły, kilka minut przed pierwszymi zajęciami. Ma zaledwie piętnaście lat, a w dłoni ściska swój nowy plan lekcji. Rozgląda się niepewnie na boki, jego serce bije szybko, ponieważ to jest tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe, że musi się przenosić właśnie teraz, w połowie roku szkolnego. Wszyscy wmawiają mu, że będzie dobrze. Nicole i Ruth cieszą się z możliwości przeprowadzania do większego miasta, jego mama jest zadowolona z ładniejszego domu, a tato z lepszej pracy. Liam naprawdę chce mieć nadzieję, że będzie dobrze – że tym razem zdobędzie przyjaciół i nie będzie „tym kujonem” albo „tym pedałem”, a po prostu zwyczajnym „Liamem”. Naprawdę chce w to wierzyć._

_Spuszcza głowę, czując na sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia zebranych uczniów i szepty za plecami. Serce łomocze mu w piersi, gdy zmusza się do energicznego pójścia do przodu, pragnąc zostawić za sobą ich wszystkich, nie dać im powodu, by już teraz przykleili mu etykietkę._

_Dociera do swojej szafki i przez chwilę męczy się z wybraniem kodu; palce trzęsą mu się i czuje, jak zaczyna się pocić pod obstrzałem spojrzeń. Otwiera w końcu metalowe drzwiczki i chowa za nimi twarz przed zaciekawionym wzrokiem uczniów. Jest tak bardzo roztrzęsiony, że nie zwraca większej uwagi na to, jakie książki wrzuca do torby; chce po prostu jak najszybciej dotrzeć do odpowiedniej sali i mieć pierwszy dzień w szkole za sobą. Wmawia sobie, że jest w stanie stawić czoło każdemu, ale nie potrafi nawet utrzymać w dłoniach książki, która upada z głuchym łoskotem na podłogę._

_Liam przez kilka sekund wpatruje się tempo w okładkę, a potem schyla się, by podnieść podręcznik, ale nie jest wystarczająco szybki, ponieważ książka znajduje się już w czyichś rękach. Liam wpatruje się w nowe, sportowe buty i beżowe spodnie, a potem podnosi wzrok i napotyka rozbawioną twarz; wąskie usta są wykrzywione w grymasie, a brązowe oczy lśnią złośliwością._

_\- „Człowiek istota społeczna”? – Chłopak unosi brwi. – Zajęcia z psychologii. Co jeszcze wybrałeś, nowy? Teatr i lepienie z gliny? Boże, to takie pedalskie!_

_Paznokcie Liama wbijają się w skórę, gdy zaciska dłonie w pięści. Patrzy na chłopaka, nic nie odpowiadając, a on śmieje się głośno. Ma na sobie kurtkę, która wygląda na jedną z tych kurtek drużyn sportowych i Liam już wie, że to spotkanie nie skończy się w żaden sposób dobrze. Dzieciaki, które ich otaczają, również parskają śmiechem, przyglądając się tej sytuacji._

_\- Mogę moją książkę z powrotem? – pyta Liam, wyciągając rękę w stronę chłopaka._

_\- Mogę moją książkę z powrotem? – powtarza szatyn, co wywołuje kolejną salwę śmiechu._

_Liam wypuszcza powoli powietrze; jego oczy zaczynają piec, ponieważ to cholernie nie w porządku, że właśnie jego uczepił się ten popularny dupek. Zagryza wargę i powoli opuszcza rękę, wiedząc, że to i tak na nic się nie zda. Chłopak znów otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale ktoś staje za nim i kładzie dłoń na ramieniu._

_\- Daj spokój, Stan – mówi trzeci chłopak._

_Jest niższy od Stana, ma zmierzwione brązowe włosy i jasne oczy, a na czarną koszulkę narzuconą ma drużynową bluzę w barwach szkoły. Stan zamyka usta, a chłopak przekrzywia głowę i uśmiecha się karcąco._

_\- Tak samo mówisz o mnie? – pyta się, unosząc brew do góry. – Jestem gejem i wszyscy o tym doskonale wiedzą – mówi głośno i wyraźnie, a na korytarzu zalega cisza – a jakoś nigdy mi tego nie wypomniałeś._

_Liam milczy. Wpatruje się w chłopaka, ponieważ ma wrażenie, że jeśli spuści wzrok choć na chwilę, ten zniknie, rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Ponieważ to niemożliwe, by jeden z tych popularnych dzieciaków stawał w jego obronie. Prawda?_

_\- Nowy ma prawo chodzić na to, na co ma ochotę chodzić. A jeśli jest gejem… Cóż, to nie twoja sprawa, Stan. Nie, jeśli nie będzie chciał ci się dobrać do tyłka, ale poważnie w to wątpię, bo sądzę, że już zarobiłeś sobie u niego miano cholernego kutasa – dodaje, wzruszając ramionami._

_A potem odwraca się do Liama i uśmiecha się szeroko, i to jest ten moment, kiedy Liamowi brakuje tchu, ponieważ – cholera – to dzieje się naprawdę. Chłopak wciska w jego ręce podręcznik od psychologii._

_\- Jestem Louis – mówi. – Witaj w szkole…_

_\- Liam._

_\- Witaj w szkole, Liam._

-x-

  - Ej, Payne!

                Liam odwraca się ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. Idzie właśnie na dodatkowe zajęcia z matematyki, które tak naprawdę były zajęciami dla uczniów wybitnie uzdolnionych, ale on woli nazywać je po prostu „dodatkowymi zajęciami”, bo przynajmniej nie czuje się jakoś specjalnie… wynaturzony.

  - Słucham? – pyta cicho, obrzucając wzrokiem twarz Stana, by po chwili wbić spojrzenie w podłogę.

                Stan jest w drużynie piłki nożnej, tak jak Louis. Jest też jednym z jego lepszych kumpli, choć zupełnie nie rozumie, jak Louis mógł się przyjaźnić z kimś takim, jak Liam. Cóż, do Liama też nie bardzo to dociera. A teraz Stan stoi przed nim, razem z dwoma kumplami za swoimi plecami i patrzy na niego jednym z tych nienawistnych spojrzeń i Liam wie już, że z tego nie wyniknie nic dobrego.

                Rozgląda się ukradkiem, ale szkolne korytarze są puste. Jest już po zajęciach; w szkole został tylko on, podążający na kółko matematyczne i chłopcy z drużyny, którzy za chwilę powinni mieć trening.

                To, co następuje się chwilę później, dzieje się tak szybko, że Liam z trudem to rejestruje. W jednej chwili stoi na środku korytarza, w drugiej jego rzeczy opadają na podłogę, gdy on sam zostaje przygnieciony do ściany. Stan zaciska dłoń w pięść na jego zielonej koszulce, a jego czerwona twarzy jest bardzo blisko twarzy Liama; tak blisko, że czuje gorący oddech na swojej skórze.

  - Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Tomlinson trzyma się z takim kujonem jak ty – mruczy. – Kujonem i pedałem…

  - O-odczep się ode mnie – wyjękuje Liam, odpychając dłoń Stana.

                Chłopak cofa się o krok, marszcząc brwi, a potem zaciska dłoń w pięść.

  - Ty pieprzona cioto! – krzyczy, gdy wymierza potężny cios; jego knykcie spotykają się z policzkiem Liama, który natychmiast zapiekł żywym ogniem.

                Liam opada ciężko na ścianę, czując, jak powietrze ulatuje mu z płuc. Stan przybliża się, układając dłonie po bokach jego głowy, zamykając go w klatce utworzonej ze swojego ciała. Nogi Liama drżą lekko, a oczy pieką, gdy powstrzymuje łzy.

  - Trzymaj się z daleka ode mnie – syczy Stan. – Trzymaj się z daleka od mojej drużyny. I trzymaj się z daleka od Louisa.

                A potem chłopak odwraca się na pięcie, przy okazji kopiąc torbę Liama, odchodząc razem z przyjaciółmi, którzy zanoszą się śmiechem.

                Liam powoli osuwa się na kolana, drżąc delikatnie, gdy jego ciałem targa cichy szloch.

-x-

                Dzwonek do drzwi wcale nie sprawia, że Liam w jakikolwiek sposób się porusza; wciąż leży na łóżku, twarzą ukrytą w poduszkach, z butami wciąż nasuniętymi na stopy. Leży tak, od kiedy wrócił ze szkoły, na przemian płacząc i śmiejąc się, tak naprawdę nie wiedząc z czego.

                Słyszy, jak jego mama – lub któraś z sióstr – otwiera drzwi wejściowe, a chwilę potem ktoś wbiega po schodach na górę i nawet nie zadaje sobie trudu, by zapukać do drzwi, tylko naciska klamkę i wchodzi do środka.

  - Li!

                To Louis i Liam od razu poznaje jego głos. Być może dlatego, że zna Louisa dwa lata, a być może dlatego, że Louis jest dla Liama  _wszystkim_  i Liam nieświadomie zapamiętuje każdą drobną rzecz, która dotyczy chłopaka. Przełyka ślinę, ponieważ naprawdę nie chce o tym teraz myśleć i mruczy coś niewyraźnie, a jego słowa są stłumione przez materiał poduszki. Louis jednak nie przejmuje się tym specjalnie. Zamiast tego rzuca się na łóżko, mierzwiąc przy okazji włosy Liama i układa się wygodnie, czekając, aż jego przyjaciel do niego dołączy.

                Kiedy Liam w końcu niechętnie siada, nie patrzy na Louisa. Jego policzek wciąż płonie i pulsuje, pomimo okładu z lodu, a jego duma i resztki godności leżą gdzieś na dnie, potargane i postrzępione.

  - Co ci się, do cholery, stało, Liam? – woła Louis, ujmując brodę Liama i przekrzywiając jego głowę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy.

                Liam poddaje się temu bez zbędnych słów. Przymyka oczy i pozwala się obejrzeć, przez krótki moment ciesząc się dotykiem palców Louisa na swojej skórze i jego ciepłym ciałem przyciśniętym do swojego.

  - Kto ci to zrobił? – Głos Louisa jest gniewny, a gdy Liam otwiera oczy, widzi, że niebieskie tęczówki przyjaciela lśnią niebezpiecznym blaskiem.

                Zagryza wargi, spuszczając wzrok, ale to jest wystarczająca odpowiedź.

  - Zabiję Stana.

-x-

_\- Liam…_

_\- Huh?_

_\- Liam, odłóż na chwilę te książki i porozmawiaj ze mną!_

_Liam wzdycha ciężko, ale odsuwa od siebie podręcznik od historii i unosi brew, spoglądając na Louisa rozwalonego na jego łóżku. Chłopak bawi się komórką, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na notatki i zeszyty rozłożone wokół niego, ale to nie jest nic dziwnego, ponieważ to Louis._

_\- Rozmawiam z tobą – informuje go Liam, obracając się na krześle._

_\- Zastanawiam się…_

_Liam marszczy brwi, ponieważ to dziwne, by Louis był tak nieśmiały i niepewny. Zazwyczaj wszędzie go pełno i wcześniej mówi, niż myśli, a teraz siedzi przed nim i nie patrzy mu prosto w oczy, jak to ma w zwyczaju i Liam wie, że jest to coś poważniejszego, dlatego wstaje z krzesła i siada obok przyjaciela. Silny zapach perfum Louisa uderza go i oszołamia przez chwilę; jest to przyjemny zapach, połączenie cytrusów i czegoś, czego Liam nie może dokładnie nazwać, ale nadal jest to coś, co mógłby wąchać cały czas. Jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmi._

_\- Co jest, Lou? – pyta cicho._

_\- Pamiętasz swój pierwszy dzień w szkole?_

_Liam śmieje się sucho, bez humoru._

_\- Trudno go zapomnieć – wyznaje. – Zwłaszcza, że to było jakieś dwa miesiące temu._

_Dokładnie dwa miesiące i trzy dni, ale nie, żeby Liam liczył to, jak długo zna Louisa. Wcale tego nie robił._

_\- Zastanawiałem się… Czy ty… Czy Stan miał…_

_\- Czy Stan miał rację, co do tego, czy jestem gejem? – podpowiada mu Liam, widząc, jak Louis się męczy. – Tak – odpowiada krótko, spuszczając wzrok._

_Czuje, jak rumieniec oblewa jego policzki i szyję, i to jest strasznie niekomfortowe, ale jest w porządku, ponieważ Liam wie, że Louis też jest gejem, więc nie ma prawa, by go wyśmiać. I oczywiście – tego nie robi, za co, mimo wszystko, Liam jest mu wdzięczny. Przez kilka minut siedzą w ciszy, nie patrząc na siebie, a potem Liam wypuszcza ciężko powietrze i zadaje pytanie, które męczy go od tych dwóch miesięcy i trzech dni._

_\- Jak to jest, że nie lądujesz codziennie na szafkach?_

_Louis krzywi się nieznacznie. Liam od dwóch miesięcy ląduje na szafkach, popychany przez chłopaków z drużyny i codziennie jest wyśmiewany przez resztę popularnych dzieciaków. Zawsze znajdzie się jakiś powód – jeśli nie to, że jest gejem, to fakt, że ma dobre stopnie, a czasami nawet przez to, że komuś nie podoba się kolor koszulki, którą na siebie założył. Jednak wszystko to dzieje się zawsze wtedy, gdy w pobliżu nie ma Louisa i chłopak pluje sobie za to w brodę, ale Liam nie może od niego wymagać, by był przy nim każdej minuty każdego dnia. Nie ważne, jak bardzo by tego pragnął._

_\- Ja… – Louis chrząka i drapie się po karku, zastanawiając się. – Cóż, byłem dość popularny, zanim przyznałem się do bycia gejem i naprawdę nie wiem, jak to się stało, że nikt się ode mnie nie odwrócił… Może ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że jestem cholernie ważny dla drużyny. Albo chodzi o mój nieodparty urok i wyśmienity gust, jeśli chodzi o ciuchy – śmieje się i trąca nogą Liama, który burczy coś w odpowiedzi._

-x-

                Liam ma fioletowego siniaka pod okiem. Przez wyjściem do szkoły rozważa nałożenie jakiegoś podkładu, ale ostatecznie rezygnuje, domyślając się, że to może jedynie spotęgować gniew Stana.

                Louis czeka za nim pod domem i jest to cholernie urocze. Liam przez kilka minut musi się opanować; ma straszną ochotę po prostu do niego podbiec i rzucić mu się w ramiona, ale wie, że nie może tego zrobić, ponieważ Louis jest tylko jego przyjacielem. Idą do szkoły i Liam słucha, jak Louis narzeka na nowy temat z matematyki, którego zupełnie nie rozumie.

  - To po prostu jest nielogiczne – podsumowuje takim tonem, że Liam nie ma ochoty się z nim kłócić, choć doskonale wie, że gdyby tylko chciał, jego przyjaciel z łatwością mógłby to pojąć. – Poza tym, byłem wczoraj w kinie, kiedy ty siedziałeś nosem w książkach i nie miałeś czasu, by się ze mną spotkać…

                Liam przewraca oczami na oburzony głos Louisa, który uderza go lekko w ramię.

  - I widziałem naprawdę,  _naprawdę_  seksownego chłopaka.

                Liam zamiera na chwilę, a oddech więźnie mu w gardle, ponieważ jest zaskoczony. On i Louis rzadko rozmawiają o chłopakach, a fakt, że jest ktoś, kto  _podoba się_  Louisowi, jest kompletnie przytłaczający. Mimo to zmusza się do lekkiego uśmiechu i rzuca przyjacielowi krótkie spojrzenie.

  - Więc to chyba dobrze, że mnie nie było, co? – odpowiada cicho, niepewnie.

  - Nie rozmawiałem z nim jeszcze, ale… No, był seksowny!

                Liam potakuje, ponieważ nie wie, co innego ma zrobić.

                Przez resztę dnia zastanawia się, czy on mógłby być seksowny. Kiedy wraca do domu i staje przed lustrem i patrzy na swoje odbicie. Jego brązowe oczy są dziwne i przypominają błoto. Wszędzie ma pieprzyki, a jego dłonie są za dużo za duże i nieco się garbi, i ciągle nosi koszule w kratę.

                Wzdycha cicho, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest seksowny. I prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie.

-x-

                Liam do końca nie wie, dlaczego to robi. Nie jest pewien, dlaczego siedzi przed komputerem i wystukuje na klawiaturze „Alexander Woffinden”. Przez chwilę wpatruje się w imię, tylko po to, by przycisnąć kilka razy backspace. „Alex Woffinden”. Brzmi całkiem dobrze, więc zostawia to i zaczyna szukać jakiegoś odpowiedniego zdjęcia. Nie do końca wie co jest „seksowne”, ale decyduje, że będzie to coś przeciwnego do niego samego. Dlatego też odrzuca chłopaków, którzy z wyglądu przypominają Kudłatego ze „Scooby’ego Doo” i zwraca uwagę na zdjęcia ludzi, którzy w jakiś sposób przypominają Louisa, ponieważ dla niego Louis  _jest_  seksowny.

                W końcu jego wybór pada na jakiegoś chłopaka, prawdopodobnie w ich wieku; czarne zmierzwione włosy, jasne oczy, maleńki pieprzyk nad górną wargą, pełne usta, wyraźnie kości policzkowe, okulary przeciwsłoneczne wetknięte za kołnierz białej, prześwitującej koszulki, ukazującej kontury tatuażu na piersi.

                I Liam może nie jest z tego do końca dumny, ponieważ gdzieś w głębi duszy czuje, że to jest złe, ale właśnie stworzył swoje nowe ja. W rzeczywistości nazywa się Liam Payne – kujon i pedał. W Internecie jest Alexem Woffindem – cholernie seksownym ciachem.

-x-

  - Liam! Liam!

                Liam właśnie jest w drodze do szkoły, kiedy słyszy głos Louisa. Zatrzymuje się i odwraca, zaciskając palce na pasku torby; Louis biegnie za nim, zdyszany, a wiatr rozwiewa mu włosy.

  - Co jest? – pyta Liam nieco spiętym głosem.

                Twarz Louisa jaśnieje, jego oczy niemal się śmieją, a kąciki ust samoistnie unoszą się do góry; serce Liama po prostu zaczyna bić mocniej i szybciej, bo naprawdę kocha widok szczęśliwego Louisa.

  - Jakiś chłopak zaprosił mnie do znajomych na Facebooku – mówi podekscytowany, nie przejmując się tym, że brakuje mu tchu.

  - Tak…?

                Głos Liama jest ostrożny; oczywiście wie, że ktoś zaprosił Louisa do znajomych, ponieważ to był on sam – no, może nie do końca, bo był to Alex – ale nie chce się zdradzić swoim zachowaniem, dlaczego przygląda się przyjacielowi wzrokiem, który, jak ma nadzieję, przypomina chociaż w jakimś stopniu zainteresowanie.

  - Tak, ma na imię Alex i niezłe z niego ciacho!

                Liam ma nadzieję, że nie oblewa się szkarłatem i że jego dłonie nie drżą tak bardzo, jak mu się wydaje. Przez resztę drogi do szkoły pozwala, by Louis rozpływał się nad Alexem.

-x-

                Jest mu gorąco. Zaczyna się pocić i ciężko oddycha, kiedy widzi zieloną kropkę na czacie przy nazwisku Louisa. To takie dziwne, bo przecież rozmawiał z nim tysiące razy, ale jednak teraz jest to coś zupełnie innego.

                Tworzy kilka, kilkanaście wersji, które konsekwentnie usuwa, by zacząć od nowa, bo każda wydaje mu się nieodpowiednia. Nie ma pojęcia, jak powinien mówić taki wyluzowany i fajny gość jak Alex.

 **Alex Woffinden  
** Hej.

                Tak, to brzmi dobrze. Liam mruga i patrzy na to, co wysłał z coraz większym przerażeniem, ponieważ  _nie_ , to nie brzmi dobrze.

 **Louis Tomlinson**  
hej

                To wcale nie brzmi dobrze. Liam zaczyna się denerwować, ponieważ naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co powinien teraz napisać. Ma się przedstawić? Zacząć mówić o sobie? Spytać, co u niego?

 **Louis Tomlinson  
** zastanawiałem się kiedy do mnie napiszesz

**Alex Woffinden**

Skąd pewność, że w ogóle bym napisał?

 **Louis Tomlinson  
** zaprosiłes mnie do znajomych – musiałeś kiedys do mnie napisać!

                Liam śmieje się, ponieważ to takie typowe – ta pewność siebie Louisa. Cały czas chichocze, gdy wystukuje odpowiedź.

**Alex Woffinden**

Przyłapałeś mnie. Miałem zamiar do ciebie napisać.

**Louis Tomlinson**

ciesze sie, że w końcu to zrobiles

**Louis Tomlinson**

zastanawiam się dlaczego w ogole mnie zaprosiłes do znajomych…

                Liam zagryza wargę i marszczy brwi, ponieważ nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Musi przemyśleć odpowiedzieć; wymyślić coś, co zabrzmi wiarygodnie i luzacko.  Przez chwilę wpatruje się w migoczący ekran komputera, a potem powoli, niepewnie odpisuje.

**Alex Woffinden**

Przyciągnęło mnie twoje zdjęcie profilowe.

**Louis Tomlinson**

jestem aż tak atrakcyjny?; )

                Liam znów wybucha śmiechem.

 **Alex Woffinden**  
Być może, tak.

 **Louis Tomlinson  
** Awww to takie urocze! chyba zacznę się rumienić czy coś

**Louis Tomlinson**

ale muszę przyznać, że ty też jesteś niczego sobie ;>

                Liam jest pewny, że to on się teraz rumieni. Przykłada dłoń do policzka, który jest rozgrzany i rozciągnięty w uśmiechu. To nic, że Louis komplementuje zdjęcie kogoś całkowicie obcego, ponieważ za Alexem kryje się Liam, który właśnie wyobraża sobie, że faktycznie mógłby być „niczego sobie” dla Louisa. Naprawdę – mógłby być.

-x-

                Piłka toczy się leniwie po zielonej trawie, a słońce przygrzewa mocno, ale mimo to Liam nie decyduje się na to, by zdjąć z siebie koszulkę. Boi się tego, że Louis będzie go oceniał. Cóż, może bardziej boi się tego, że Louis będzie porównywał go z Alexem.

  - Rozmawiałem z nim – mówi Louis.

                On sam już dawno pozbył się swojej koszulki, która leży teraz gdzieś na trawie; Liam bardzo stara się nie wpatrywać w przyjaciela, ale jest to dosyć trudne, kiedy promienie słoneczne opierają się na jego umięśnionym, nieco spoconym ciele. Mimo to Liam pomrukuje, zachęcając go do mówienia.

  - Jest całkiem zabawny i dobrze się z nim rozmawia. Szkoda tylko, że jest tak daleko. – Louis wzdycha i zatrzymuje piłkę, którą podał mu Liam.

  - Nowy Jork, tak? – pyta, choć doskonale zna odpowiedź.

  - Niestety.

                Nowy Jork był bezpiecznym wyborem – był na tyle daleko, by powstał problem z rozmawianiem przez telefon, jeśli kiedykolwiek miałoby do tego dojść. Ograniczało to także Louisa, gdyby kiedyś wpadł na pomysł odwiedzenia Alexa.

  - To przykre, stary.

-x-

                 _Ding_.

                Liam marszczy brwi na ten dziwny dźwięk i rozgląda się po pokoju. Dopiero po chwili jego wzrok pada na włączony komputer, gdzie wyskoczyło okienko czatu; chłopak zrywa się z łóżka i podchodzi do komputera, a jego serce bije nieco mocniej, gdy widzi wiadomość od Louisa.

 **Louis Tomlinson  
** witam pana przystojniaka

                Liam uśmiecha się, gdy mu odpisuje.

-x-

                Liam i Louis zaczynają pisać niemalże codziennie. Cóż, właściwie to Alex i Louis. Zresztą, to nie jest ważne.

To trochę dziwne, kiedy Liam musi wysłuchiwać dwa razy o tych samych rzeczach, ale stara się bardzo nie okazywać tego, że już o czymś wie, ponieważ wtedy mógłby się zdradzić. Stara się także zapamiętywać to, co Louis powiedział jemu – jako Alexowi – by przypadkiem nie palnąć jakiejś głupoty, kiedy widzą się naprawdę.

Każdego dnia Liam dowiaduje się nowej rzeczy o Louisie. To nie tak, że wcześniej go nie znał. Po prostu teraz poznaje go od innej strony. Uśmiecha się, kiedy Louis w rozmowie z Alexem czasem o nim wspomina i czasami zaczyna nienawidzić Alexa – zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Tomlinson strasznie się nad nim rozpływa.

Dzięki temu wszystkiemu odkrywa, co kręci Louisa w chłopakach i powoli, z początku nieświadomie, zaczyna się nieco zmieniać. Zaczyna od prostych rzeczy, takich jak mniejsze poświęcenie uwagi nauce. W zamian częściej chodzi na mecze Louisa i to zaczyna mu się naprawdę podobać. Wkrótce potem zapisuje się na siłownie i nawet decyduje się na lekkie podcięcie swoich loków, co później tłumaczy Louisowi tym, że włosy wchodziły mu do oczu. Jednak najbardziej drastyczna zmiana, która w nim zachodzi, ma miejsce jakieś dwa miesiące po tym, kiedy Alex Woffinden zaprosił Louisa do znajomych.

Liam wciąż nie jest do końca przekonany, ale nie ma wyjścia. Po tym, jak poprosił Ruth o małą pomoc przy wyborze ciuchów, wszystkie jego ubrania wylądowały w śmieciach, a jego szafa świeciła pustkami i wyglądała żałośnie, więc naprawdę potrzebował tych nowych ubrań. A jego siostra okazała się być zakupowym zwierzęciem, więc kiedy wrócili wieczorem z centrum handlowego, jego portfel był niemalże pusty, a łóżko zasłane kilkudziesięcioma siatkami i siateczkami.

-x-

                Kiedy Liam wchodzi do szkoły, jest bardzo zdenerwowany. Stara się nie rozglądać na boki, wbija wzrok w podłogę i ze wszystkich sił stara się ignorować zaciekawione spojrzenia uczniów, które czuje na sobie, a także rozgorączkowane szepty, które wybuchają nagle i gwałtownie, gdy idzie w stronę swojej szafki.

                Jego serce szaleńczo bije w jego piersi, a ręce pocą mu się i trzęsą tak bardzo, że ma problemy z otwarciem metalowych drzwiczek. W pośpiechu wrzuca książki do torby, a potem zatrzaskuje szafkę, a wszystkie rozmowy ucinają się. Rozbrzmiewa dzwonek i Liam kieruje się na swoją pierwszą lekcję, odprowadzany wzrokiem uczniów.

                Przez cały dzień towarzyszą mu szepty i spojrzenia, przez które robi mu się gorąco i ma wrażenie, że się rumieni, dlatego z westchnięciem ulgi wita dzwonek ogłaszający przerwę na lunch. Jest nieco zdenerwowany, kiedy idzie na stołówkę, ponieważ ma się widzieć z Louisem i trochę boi się jego reakcji, ale decyduje, że i tak nie ma już odwrotu. Połowa szkoły widziała go już dzisiaj w tych ciuchach i nie ma możliwości, by plotki o tym, że „ten kujon, Payne, odwiedził w końcu sklep” nie dotarły do Louisa. Tomlinson siedzi już przy ich stoliku, tym najbardziej oddalonym, usytuowanym pod oknem. Liam wciąż nie do końca rozumie, dlaczego Louis spędza z nim czas, kiedy w tym samym czasie mógłby siedzieć ze swoimi kumplami z drużyny i cheerleaderkami, ale nie zamierza narzekać. Kładzie na tackę jakąś sałatkę i trochę frytek, i puszkę pepsi, i z bijącym sercem podchodzi do stolika. Louis rozgląda się niecierpliwie i Liam już wie, że  _zdecydowanie_  doszły do niego te plotki. Widzi, jak niebieskie oczy jego przyjaciela rozszerzają się, gdy go dostrzega; widzi, jak Louis zamiera i otwiera usta, i Liam czeka, aż Louis wybuchnie śmiechem.

  - O mój Boże. O mój Boże. O mój…

  - Louis, przestań.

                Liam po prostu nie może się powstrzymać i rumieni się jak głupek, widząc spojrzenie Louisa. Jest przekonany, że Louis jeszcze nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył.  _Nikt_ nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył i to zaczyna robić się nieco – nieco bardzo – krępujące.

 - Wstań – rozkazuje mu Louis. – Wstań – powtarza, kiedy widzi, jak Liam się ociąga. – Muszę się jeszcze raz przypatrzyć, ponieważ… Wow.

                Liam czuje się jak idiota, kiedy obraca się wokół własnej osi, nieporadnie rozkładając ręce. Ma na sobie biały podkoszulek i dżinsową kamizelkę i luźne dżinsy, do kieszeni których Ruth włożyła mu czerwoną bandamkę. W jego włosach jest pełno gumy i teraz są postawione do góry, co jemu osobiście przypomina nieco upierzenie papugi nimfy, ale jego siostra nazwała to  _quiffem._

  - Liam, wyglądasz… Wow.

  - Głupio? – mamrocze, kiedy wrzuca frytkę do ust.

  - Och, Boże, nie! Wyglądasz absolutnie  _gorąco_!

                I cóż, Liam nie jest kłamcą, więc musi przyznać sam przed sobą, że widok tak bardzo rozkojarzonego Louisa, który ma problem z trafieniem widelcem do ust, jest wyjątkowo rozbrajający. Zwłaszcza, kiedy to on jest powodem rozkojarzenia.

                A kiedy na następnej lekcji ukradkiem wyjmuje komórkę i loguje się na Facebooka Alexa i widzi wiadomość od Louisa, trudno ukryć mu podekscytowanie.

**Louis Tomlinson**

pamiętasz jak opowiadalem ci o moim przyjacielu Liamie? dzisiaj przyszedl do szkoly calkowicie odmieniony i cholera! jest straaaaaaasznie seksowny

-x-

                Jeśli Liam czuje się nieco głupio w swoich nowych ciuchach – cóż, jest to warte tego, by zostać nazwanym „seksownym” przez Louisa Tomlinsona. Nawet jeśli Liam nie bardzo wie, co ma teraz z tym zrobić. Dlatego dalej korzysta z konta Alexa i rozmawia z przyjacielem, i dowiaduje się nowych rzeczy, które go zaskakują.

                Jest niedzielne popołudnie, kiedy na jego fałszywe konto przychodzi wiadomość od Louisa.

**Louis Tomlinson**

ideał faceta?

                Liam wcale nie musi długo się zastanawiać, by odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

 **Alex**   **Woffinden**

Lubię szatynów z jasnymi oczami, ale to nie wygląd jest ważny. Lubię chłopaków z poczuciem humoru, roześmianych i przełamujących stereotypy, którzy kryją w sobie duszę romantyka.

**Alex Woffinden**

A co z tobą?

                Wysyła wiadomość, a potem czeka, niecierpliwie patrząc na ekran i nerwowo uderzając ołówkiem o biurko. Mijają sekundy i minuty, i jest to ciężkie do zniesienia, ponieważ Liam naprawdę chce wiedzieć, jaki jest ideał Louisa. Dlatego nerwowo oblizuje wargi, gdy cichy dźwięk informuje go o nowej wiadomości.

**Louis Tomlinson**

Mam wrazenie, ze mój ideal jest tak zaskakująco blisko, ze wczesniej go nie dostrzegalem

                I to po prostu samo się dzieje. Serce Liama bije mocno, w zastraszającym tempie, ponieważ po raz pierwszy pojawia się ta myśl, po raz pierwszy ma jakąkolwiek nadzieje, że może – tylko być może – ma rzeczywiście szanse u Louisa.

-x-

  - Za cholerę tego nie rozumiem!

                Liam wzdycha ciężko i odchyla się na krześle. Jego wzrok pada na zegarek, który wskazuje kilka minut po ósmej wieczorem i ledwo powstrzymuje jęk, ponieważ siedzą tutaj już jakieś trzy godziny bez żadnych efektów.

  - Naprawdę nie wiem, jak inaczej ci to wytłumaczyć, Lou.

                Louis jęczy i opada na poduszki, przykrywając twarz dłońmi. Obaj są już zmęczeni i myślą tylko o ciepłym prysznicu i wygodnym łóżku. Liam kręci się bezmyślnie na krześle, przez chwilę pogrążają się w przyjemnej ciszy, która zostaje przerwana przez głośne burczenie w brzuchu. Liam śmieje się, a w jego głosie słychać nutę czułości, kiedy podnosi się ciężko.

  - Zrobię nam kolację.

                Louis potakuje i przewraca się na brzuch, patrząc, jak Liam powoli przechodzi przez pokój.

  - Posprawdzam kilka rzeczy – informuje go, gdy Liam już przekracza próg.

  - Komputer jest włączony. – Liam wzrusza ramionami i wychodzi.

                Dopiero kiedy jest w kuchni i wyjmuje składniki do kanapek, jego serce zamiera, ponieważ,  _o cholera, czy wylogował się z konta Alexa?_  Jego dłonie zaczynają się pocić, gdy desperacko próbował sobie przypomnieć. Był niemal pewien, że się wylogowywał, zdecydowanie miał taki zamiar, ale…

                Pospiesznie kończy przygotowywać jedzenie, nakłada kanapki na talerz i nalewa sok do dwóch wysokich szklanek; jego ręce trzęsą się tak bardzo, że połowa zawartości kartonu spływa z lady na kuchenne płytki. Jego serce bije jak szalone, kiedy wspina się po schodach, starając się wyrównać oddech i nie stłuc niczego.

  - Wylogowałem się. Wylogowałem się. Wylogowałem się – powtarza niczym mantrę, tak, jakby miało to mu w czymś pomóc.

                Zatrzymuje się przed pokojem i wypuszcza drżący oddech, a potem popycha drzwi i wchodzi do środka. Louis siedzi po turecku na środku łóżka, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i zmierzwionymi włosami. To nieco uspokaja Liama, ponieważ  _niemożliwe,_  żeby Louis się uśmiechał, gdyby dowiedział się prawdy o Alexie. Dlatego czując, jak napięcie uchodzi z jego ramion, powoli stawia tacę z jedzeniem na biurku i przelotnie zerka na ekran komputera, gdzie wyświetla się strona startowa Facebooka.

  - Boże, ale zgłodniałem! – woła Louis, kiedy zrywa się z łóżka i staje za Liamem.

                Otacza go ramionami i Liam wstrzymuje oddech; czuje ciepłe ciało przyjaciela i ma ochotę wtulić się w jego klatkę piersiową. Ale palce Louisa łapią kanapkę, a on sam cofa się i siada na materacu, z zadowoleniem wgryzając się w jedzenie. Liam śmieje się nerwowo i sięga po telefon. Łączy się z Internetem i kiedy czeka, aż załaduje się portal społecznościowy, podnosi szklankę z sokiem. Marszczy brwi, gdy widzi nową wiadomość na profilu Alexa i rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na Louisa, który jest absolutnie zajęty swoją kanapką. Dlatego też decyduje się zobaczyć,  co to za wiadomość.

**Louis Tomlinson**

w skali od 1-10 jak bardzo porabane jest to, że chce pocalowac swojego przyjaciela?

                Szklanka z sokiem sama wysuwa się z jego ręki, ponieważ nie, to nie jest możliwe! Szkło uderza o podłogę i tłucze się na drobne kawałki, a sok spływa po podłodze, tworząc kałużę, ale Liama to nie obchodzi, ponieważ – o Jezu – Louis chce go pocałować!

  - Li, co jest?

                Liam nie może oderwać wzroku od telefonu. Po prostu nie może. Boi się, że jeśli to zrobi – wiadomość zniknie, tak, jakby nigdy jej nie było. Ale to go też przeraża, bo on tak bardzo  _chce_  tego pocałunku, że to aż  _boli_  i co, jeśli nie będzie w tym dobry? Albo, co gorsza, jeśli to nie chodzi o niego? Przecież Louis ma wielu znajomych, wielu przyjaciół i może tu mówić o każdym. O każdym. Na pewno nie mówi o jakimś tam Liamie Paynie, który spędza czas nad książkami.

                Ta myśl niego go otrzeźwia. Na tyle, że spogląda w dół i patrzy, jak Louis zbiera odłamki szkła.

  - Zostaw to – mruczy – bo się skaleczysz. Zaraz to uprzątnę.

                Idzie do łazienki i rozwija papier toaletowy, i zatrzymuje się na chwilę, by opryskać twarz zimną wodą. Potem jego dłonie wędrują do kieszeni spodni, gdzie ciąży mu telefon.

**Alex Woffinden**

Jest bardzo porąbane, ale… dlaczego nie?

                Przez chwilę wpatruje się w wiadomość, którą wysłał, a potem chowa telefon i wraca do swojego pokoju. Zamiata odłamki szkła i wyciera podłogę, która i tak nadal lepi się nieprzyjemnie, a potem siada obok Louisa, czując to dziwne napięcie i ciążącą nad nimi ciszę, która trwa od kilku minut.

                Liam ma ochotę krzyczeć i wrzeszczeć z frustracji. Nie ma pojęcia, o kim mówił Louis i to go dobija, ponieważ chciałby wiedzieć – chciałby, żeby mówił o nim. Chciałby, żeby Louis go całował i szeptał słodkie słówka. Żeby trzymał jego dłoń na szkolnych korytarzach i uśmiechał się do niego, i po prostu  _był_.

  - Hej, Li…?

                Liam niemal podskakuje, gdy głos Louisa wyrywa go z zamyślenia. Niebieskie oczy patrzą na niego uważnie, kiedy szczupłe palce bawią się komórką.

  - Jest coś, co… Co chciałbym zrobić.

                Jego serce zamiera, by po chwili zacząć bić szybszym rytmem, jego wnętrzności skręcając się, a powieki trzepocą, ponieważ  _nie_ ,  _to niemożliwe._  Nieświadomie i w milczeniu kiwa głową i zapiera mu dech, kiedy widzi, jak Louis uśmiecha się i pochyla nad nim.

                Przymyka oczy i czuje na swoich wargach ciepły oddech, który sprawia, że staje się niecierpliwy. Sam pokonuje ostatnie milimetry i wzdycha, kiedy czuje na swoich ustach miękkie usta Louisa. Poruszają się ostrożnie i nieśmiało, a Louis obejmuje jego kark i przyciąga go nieco bliżej. Wymieniają drobne, czułe pocałunki, odsuwając się od siebie na chwilę, tylko po to, by powrócić do siebie z jeszcze większym pragnieniem. Ich usta stają się nabrzmiałe i lśnią od śliny, a ich serca trzepocą mocno, ale żadnemu to nie przeszkadza.

                Kiedy w końcu odsuwają się od siebie, łapiąc łapczywie oddech, ich oczy lśnią w zachwycie i niepewności, gdy na siebie patrzą.

  - Cześć, Alex – mówi cicho Louis, unosząc cwaniacko brew.

                Serce Liama zamiera.

  - W-wiedziałeś?

                Louis odrzuca głowę do tyłu i śmieje się, a potem pochyla się i składa kolejny, szybki pocałunek na zmęczonych wargach Liama.

  - Oczywiście, że wiedziałem.

  - A-ale… jak?

                Chłopak kręci głową z niedowierzaniem i wyciąga rękę, by spleść palce z palcami Liama; podnosi ich splecioną dłoń i przez chwilę przypatruje się temu, jak idealnie są one dopasowane, a potem przenosi wzrok na wciąż zszokowaną twarz przyjaciela i uśmiecha się łagodnie.

  - To było dość oczywiste. Zmiana fryzury, zmiana ciuchów, gdy tylko powiedziałem o tym Alexowi. Ale zdecydowanie zdradziły cię dwie rzeczy.

  - To znaczy? – pyta Liam, nieco uspokojony, czując, jak kciuk Louisa gładzi wierzch jego dłoni.

  - Po pierwsze… Kto w tych czasach pisze z tak przesadną poprawnością? – Louis chichocze. – A po drugie… No cóż. Chyba sobie nie zdawałeś z tego sprawy, ale byłem twoim  _jedynym_  znajomym, Li. A jak na dzieciaka z Nowego Jorku to trochę mało, nie sądzisz?

                Liam jęczy na swoją głupotę, ale zostaje uciszony przez usta Louisa. I  _naprawdę_ nie ma nic przeciwko.

-x-

                Liam wchodzi do szkoły na kilka minut przed rozpoczęciem zajęć. Jak zwykle na korytarzu panuje gwar i rozgardiasz, i nikt nie zwraca na niego szczególnej uwagi. Przepycha się przez tłum uczniów, by dostać się do swojej szafki. Wkłada do torby książki i zeszyty, kiedy nagle metalowe drzwiczki zatrzaskują się. Liam podskakuje i obraca się; o rząd niebieskich szafek opiera się Stan, patrząc na niego z pogardą.

  - Mówiłem ci, Payne, żebyś trzymał się z dala od Tomlinsona – syczy, groźnie marszcząc brwi.

                Liam stoi, nie bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Wie, że Stan nie zrobi mu krzywdy – nie przy tylu świadkach, ale mimo to zaczyna się bać.

  - Myślisz, że jak sobie sprawisz nowe ciuchy, to coś się zmieni? – Stan parska, przewracając oczami. – Jesteś i zawsze będziesz na dnie, Payne.

  - Cóż… W takim razie będę na dnie razem z nim.

                Liam odwraca gwałtownie głowę. Louis uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie i sięga, by złapać jego dłoń i to powoduje, że Liam natychmiast przestaje się bać.

  - Ja… Wy… – Stan cofa się o krok, mrugając gwałtownie.

  -  _My_  jesteśmy razem, tak – podpowiada mu uprzejmie Louis. – I sądzę, że to nie powinno ci przeszkadzać, Stan. Myślę także, że doskonale wiesz, jak Liam ma na imię, więc przestaniesz posługiwać się jego nazwiskiem i innymi…  _uroczymi_ … ksywkami, które mu nadałeś. Tak, wiem o nich wszystkich – dodaje, widząc zaskoczoną twarz kolegi z drużyny.

                Stan kiwa głową z ogłupiałą miną i odchodzi, a Louis nie przejmuje się tym, że są na środku zatłoczonego korytarza, że właśnie dzwoni dzwonek i wszyscy się na nich patrzą – po prostu wspina się na palce i całuje Liama. I jest to jeden z tych czułych pocałunków, które zawierają w sobie wszystko to, co najlepsze.

                I po raz pierwszy Liam ma nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze.


End file.
